


Forgive Me

by Pixie1995



Category: GirlxGirl - Fandom, None - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie1995/pseuds/Pixie1995
Summary: It's been years since I felt the worst pain in my life. What I thought was the love of my life just disappears without a trace. No phone call, no text, no note.. Nothing. I've been trying my hardest to piece my life back together, but after spending so much time with one person, everything around you makes you think of them. Your old favorite songs or movies, were also their favorite songs and movies. There was just no escape, but I am finally strong enough to kick my way up above the ocean I created and stay afloat. That is, until today.





	1. Shattered

'Was everything she told me a lie? Did I mean nothing to her? All of those hours we spent talking on the phone. Talking about our lives, our fears, and even our future together. Then one day, she stopped replying. She even deleted me off Facebook. I wanted answers so bad that I created a new account to see what I could find out, but it was like she had disappeared completely. I just wanted to know why. Why spend all that time with someone and leave without even dropping a hint or something before. That was 3 years ago now. Even now, I still catch myself when I first wake up grabbing my phone to text her good morning, but then the thought crashing into me; she's not here anymore. I have tried moving on, but I just can't unravel myself from her. Her voice haunts me in my dreams and at times I feel as if I am going crazy because the simplest things that reminds me of her makes me want to break down all over again. Today has, so far, been one of my sane days. All of my thoughts were about this book I am holding in my hands. It's nothing special, but it is a wonderful distraction from the memories trying their best to gain my attention. The book suddenly flies out of my hands when my doorbell rings. 

"Shit! Scared the living daylight out of me!" I whisper to myself, jumping off the couch and running towards the door. "Who in the world could this even be? I don't remember inviting anyone here..." I unlock the door and swing it open, putting a smile on my face for whoever is standing there. My world starts to spin and I take a few steps back, my smile completely washed away in an instant. The one person that has tormented me in my dream was standing right in front of me. "E... Echo...?"

 

Alrighty guys, this does it for Chapter 1! I really hope that yall enjoy this story and I know that the first chapter is super short! This chapter is actually more of a preview so to speak. I actually found this when I was moving some of my stuff in my new house! Pretty crazy, huh? Anyways, I just wanted to post this to see what yall think and if I should continue this or not? Please let me know what you think! I am going to take my sleepy butt to bed. Oh, if you find any mistakes in this, please let me know as well. I am far too tired to go back through this and reread what I have written so far. Good night/Good morning to whomever this may concern! Bye-Bye!! :)


	2. Anger

Last time on Forgive Me: 

The book suddenly flies out of my hands when my doorbell rings.

"Shit! Scared the living daylight out of me!" I whisper to myself, jumping off the couch and running towards the door. "Who in the world could this even be? I don't remember inviting anyone here..." I unlock the door and swing it open, putting a smile on my face for whoever is standing there. My world starts to spin and I take a few steps back, my smile completely washed away in an instant. The one person that has tormented me in my dream was standing right in front of me. "E... Echo...?"

 

"E... Echo..." I stuttered, taking another step away from her. She looked exactly like I remembered her. Her piercing blue eyes stared emotionally into mine and her pale pink lips slightly open as if she was shocked to see me as well. She brushed her fingers through her dark brown hair, pushing it away from her face. I shook my head as I felt this burning sensation running through me as if my blood was boiling inside of me. Anger, hatred. I grabbed onto the door in an attempt to slam it in her face, but she place her foot inside the door before it closed. She pushed the door open with her hand and fully stepped inside. I took a few steps away from her and she slowly pushed the door closed, the click of the door locking echoed in the silence. She just stood there and stared at me for what felt like an eternity. I don't know if it was her not saying anything or if it was just the fact that she barged her way into my house, but it made the anger I was trying to hold back slip through my grasp. I clutched my fingers into fist and stood up straight, not caring that my nails were digging crescent shaped holes into my palms. I took one step closer to her.

"What are you doing here?! You have no right just to walk into my house like this! Get out!" I took another step closer. "Get the fuck out of my house!" I took one last step until there were only inches between us. "NOW!" I screamed into her face, my entire body trembling in anger. She doesn't say anything, but I jumped back as she started reaching for my face. If she wanted silence, fine by me. I peeked a glance towards my bedroom then looked back towards her. I made a dash towards my bedroom and opened the door quickly. Not quick enough. I cried out as I felt her arms wrap around my waist and she pulled me tight as her chest. I squirmed against her hold, but somehow I managed to spin around in her arms so I was facing her. I pushed with all of the strength I could muster and my vision started to get blurry from the frustrated tears welling up in them. I slammed the side of my fist into her shoulder, the anger I was feeling was slipping away and in return despair filled in.

"Why did you leave me, Echo?! You said that you would never leave me! You promised me! You promised, but you lied to me! Why?! Say something, dammit!!" I cried out, pushing against her harder. I gasped when she grabbed my wrists and placed them on the wall behind me, pressing her body firmly against mine so I wouldn't be able to move. I struggled against her hold on me, trying to pull my arms out of her grasp, but she is much stronger than I am. "Let go of me, Echo! Just... Just leave me alone!" I could feel the tears start to rush their way down my cheeks. I glared up at her.

"Stop fighting me, Rose! Let me talk, please!" She says and only then did I really look at her. Tears glistened in her eyes as she looked down at me. I leaned my head back against the wall so I wouldn't have to look into her tormented eyes anymore.

"Then let me go! I don't want to look at you right now, much less for you to even touch me." I growled out and almost winced when I felt her flinch as if I had struck her. I had to hold onto the anger or I would give into her. I fought off the urge to wrap my arms around her and collapse against her. I hated that I still have feelings for her, she didn't deserve them.

"I know you. If I let you go now, you would run again. You wouldn't give me the chance to try and explain myself. I need you to listen to me and this is the only way." She said softly, her grip never loosening. Even though I hated it, she was right. If she even loosened her grip on me right now, she would never be able to find me again. I would run until I got to the end of the world to be able to get away from her. 

"I gave you a chance when you walked through my door, but you just stood there looking at me like a fish out of water." I said, moving my head so I could see her reaction. I watched as she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth, biting it gently. That is one thing that hasn't changed about her. She always did this when she was trying to figure out what to say.

"I.. I was in shock that I was seeing you in person again. I never thought that I would be able to see you. The moment I seen you, everything I had to say just vanished." She said, staring back at me.

"Oh, like you did 3 years ago? Kinda sucks when stuff like that happens, doesn't it?" I muttered coldly. She started to say something, but I cut her off. "Why did you not try to contact me sooner? Why wait 3 years to come and talk to me? What is the point now? What do you think that you are going to accomplish?"

"Will you stop asking me a thousand questions and let me talk, please?" She asked softly. I sighed and nodded my head gently.

"But only one on condition. You have to leave as soon as you are done. Deal?" I watched her closely. One of the perks of spending so much time with someone, you can tell when they are lying. I watched this pained expression wash over her face and her eyes shifted from their bright blue to an almost foggy gray. 

"Fine, if that is what you want. If you can trust me enough on this, can I trust you enough not to run away from me again?" I nod my head slowly. The sooner she explains everything, the sooner she leaves, and the sooner I can work on getting over her and moving on with my life. She lets go of my wrists and takes a step away from me. I turn and walk out of my bedroom, not even bothering to check to see if she was following me or not. I sat down on my couch and folded my legs underneath me. I looked up to see Echo standing there, looking around the room for a place to sit. I had a few books sitting in the only other piece of furniture I had in here. I sighed and pointed to the other end of the couch that I was sitting on. She sat down and turned towards me. "I don't know where to start."

"Start at the beginning. Start on the day that you left me." I said firmly, crossing my arms.

 

Well, this is the end of Chapter 2 of Forgive me! I hope that yall are enjoying this so far! This chapter is a little longer than the last one. Took me a bit to type everything out with everything that went on today. Again, please let me know what yall think and if I made any mistakes anywhere! Anyways, I hope everyone has a good night/ good morning to whomever this may concern! Until next time, Bye-Bye! :)


	3. Confessions

Last time on Forgive Me:

 

I sat down on my couch and folded my legs underneath me. I looked up to see Echo standing there, looking around the room for a place to sit. I had a few books sitting on the only other piece of furniture I had in here. I sighed and pointed to the other end of the couch that I was sitting on. She sat down and turned towards me. "I don't know where to start."

"Start at the beginning. Start on the day that you left me." I said firmly, crossing my arms.

 

Echo leaned back against the couch and shifted uncomfortably, chewing on her bottom lip. I watched her closely and waited for her to say something. All these thoughts were rushing through my mind, trying to figure out what she was going to tell me.

'Is she going to try and lie to me? Did she meet someone else and was too scared to come and tell me? No, she isn't that kind of person. At least, not the person that I know... Well, the person that I knew. I just wish she would just say something already!' I thought to myself. I shook my head softly and looked back up at her. She was looking down at her lap and I reached over to poke her leg. I had to get her attention so she would tell me why. All I want is closure. Echo froze for a moment and looked over at me, her eyes were glistening with tears again.

"Please, just give me a moment. I've never told anyone what happen..." She whispered softly. I lean back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling. I heard Echo take a deep breath. "Do you remember how my parents were always out of town when you would come to visit me?" I looked back over at her and nodded my head slowly. "Well, the day I stopped talking to you they had came back home, but this time was different. By the time I had came downstairs to see them, they were both locking all the doors and looking out all the windows. I tried to ask them what was going on, but they both kept shooting me down. At first, I thought they were just playing around, but I noticed the fear in their eyes and I just started to panic. They told me to go upstairs to get a bag and stuff as much as I could in it... I just stood there looking at them. I wanted to know what was going on. My dad came up to me and snatched my phone out of my hand. He threw it on the ground and crushed it. I started screaming at him, telling him how crazy he was being and trying to get Mom to do something about it. Mom just stood there and looked at me... The only thing she kept saying was, 'I'm so sorry Echo, I'm so sorry...' Seeing my Mom like that... It was heart-breaking. I ran upstairs after Dad shoved me away from him and I just packed everything I could into my bag. I didn't really pay attention to what I was throwing in there, but I did make sure to grab a picture of us the last time that we had seen each other." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded picture. It had stains all over the back of it and looked like it could rip at any moment. She handed it to me and I unfolded it slowly, biting my lip hard. I stared at the picture of Echo and me, brushing my fingertips over our smiling faces. We had just come back to her house from dinner at one of my favorite restaurants and she snapped a picture of us without me knowing. I didn't even have this picture of us. I laid the picture down in my lap and looked back at her.

"If your dad broke your phone, why didn't you get a new phone or text me off of someone else phone?" I asked, shaking my head. "Or even come to me for that matter?"

"I'll explain that in a minute. Just let me finish and then you can ask all of the questions when I am done and I'll answer them." Echo said, brushing her hands across her jeans. I nodded my head and looked back down at the picture in my lap. Part of me wishes that I could just go back in time to the moment that this picture was taken, but I knew it would only bring me temporary relief. I looked back up when Echo started talking again. "When I came back downstairs, Mom and Dad were sitting on the couch. I asked them where we were going, but Dad just shook his head slowly. I noticed that they didn't have any bags packed yet. When I asked him about it... He said that they weren't coming with me, that someone was on their way to come pick me up... That was when I really started freaking out. I refused to go anywhere without them, especially when I still didn't even know what was going on. He kept telling me that everything will be explained later on when everything calmed down. Not long after, my Dad got a phone call and told me to go get in this car that was parked outside. Heh, you know me though. I didn't go without a fight, but then everything went black... Someone knocked me out, probably my Dad. I don't even know how long I was out for, but when I woke up I was completely alone. I was in this small room with no windows. There was only a bed and a nightstand with a lamp on it. I didn't know what else to do so I sat there and waited for what seemed like hours. Finally, a man walked in. I quickly asked him about my parents and about what was going on. His face was so emotionless. No anger, no grief, no pity, nothing when he answered. They were... They are..." Echo pulled her legs against her chest and wrapped her arms around them, placing her chin on top on her knees and closed her eyes tightly. I wanted to tell her that she could stop, but I wanted to know what happened. I have never seen her look as vulnerable as she did right now and all I want to do is wrap her up in my arms to protect her from her memories. This is not how I wanted things to happen. I would rather her tell me that she cheated on me than seeing her like this. I wanted to be angry at her once I learned the truth. I wanted a reason to hate her so I could move on with my life, a life without her in it. So many times that I dreamed about this day and all the things that I would say to her once I seen her... All of those thoughts are so far away now... What do I do now? I brushed a tear from my eye before it could slip down my cheeks. I turned towards Echo and reached my hand out towards her, placing it on her hand softly. She flinched as soon as I touched her and she quickly looked over at me. Tears started flowing down her face and her shoulders started shaking. She stood up slowly, gripping onto my hand tightly and walked in front of me. I scooted to the edge of the couch and placed my feet on the ground. Echo dropped to her knees in front of me and wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me close to her and cradled her head into my neck. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, brushing my fingers through her hair. I couldn't hold back my tears as Echo's sobs rang out into the silence.

"Echo..." I whispered softly into her hair. She started crying even harder and her gripped tighten on me. She said she hasn't told anyone what happened... How was she able to hold all this inside of her?

"They're dead, Rose! I didn't even... I didn't even get to tell them goodbye! I didn't get to tell them that I loved them! It's not fair... It's not fair, Rose!" She cried out, looking up at me. I didn't know what to say to her so I just pulled her back against my chest and held her close to me, silently crying with her.

 

Okay guys, that is the end of chapter 3 of Forgive Me! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this, but I had a lot going on since I last updated the last time. Believe me though, I tried a LOT to work on this chapter, but I could only type so much before I had to get off to go and do something. Please, let me know what you guys think of the story so far and let me know if I have made any mistakes so far. I am actually going to go ahead and start working on chapter 4 and hopefully I will have that chapter posted tomorrow! Thank you so much and good morning/good night to whoever this may concern. Bye-Bye!! :)


End file.
